


Forever in Your Embrace

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, Panic Attacks, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Steve Rogers, See summary, Superfamily (Marvel), Teen Peter Parker, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Peter, Tony, and Steve have been planning a vacation for a while, when HYDRA decides to crash it, literally.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 106
Collections: Peter Parker Stark





	Forever in Your Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Car crash + blood

For months, the Stark-Rogers family had been planning a small vacation to get away from the busy life that came with being Avengers, especially those as elite as Iron Man, Captain America, and Spiderman. After weeks of constant mission after mission, debriefing, as well as a lack of family time, a very exhausted Steve Rogers proposed that the three of them take some time to just get away from everything, which both husband and son agreed to instantly. 

So it was settled, next week the three were all ready and set for their trip to the Rockies. Peter was probably the most eager for the time away from home as he settled into the backseat decorated in pillows, blankets, snacks, as well as a wide range of activities in the event that boredom should arise. He was strewn across the backseat, humming a tune from his earbuds when out of nowhere, his stomach pricked. His Spidey senses. 

He slowly sat up, inspecting the car’s surroundings when Tony called out from the driver’s seat humming, “Everything okay, kiddo?” 

Peter replied, “I dunno, something sorta feels off.” The teenager shrugged it off, lying back down, thinking that he was being paranoid from the past few months building of stress, fights, and danger. 

His Spidey senses lingered and then rocketed through him. However, that wasn’t the only thing that did son. White-hot pain erupted through Peter’s form as his head smacked into the back of Tony’s seat. Startled, the teenager turned around to find the backseat pushed all the way up, pressing him against the driver’s seat. Peter groaned, lifting his head just to duck it away. 

A large black vehicle rammed into the Stark-Rogers’ car and Peter began to feel dizzy. He strained his ears, trying to hear what his dads were saying, but everything was drowned and warbled. The last thing the fifteen year old remembered was loosely calling for his dads when the black dots that dotted his vision took over, bringing Peter into the darkness. 

His “slumber” wasn’t long-lasting when he felt someone gently shake his shoulder, softly urging, “Pete, honey, you gotta get up.” 

Peter felt his vision slowly clear as he began to wake. The first thing the boy felt was pain all over his small form, as he had begun to process that he was slumped over in an awkward position. He slowly lifted himself up, with the help of Steve who was kneeling in front of him. Steve had concern etched upon his face as he carded Perer’s hair, softly urging the boy to get up. Peter collapsed forward, leaning into Steve’s hold who checked him over for serious injury. “‘m sleepy. Wanna sleep. Don’t feel so good.” 

Steve nodded as he let out a sigh as he mentally declared that Peter would be okay, “I know, but you got to stay awake? Stay right next to me while I get dad, we don’t know if what hit us is still out there.” 

Peter nodded, biting back a yawn as he rubbed his eyes, only then noticing that his right arm was covered in blood.  _ Huh,  _ Peter wondered,  _ when did that happen? _

When Steve helped him move, Peter had realized that the car was upside-down.  _ When did that happen? _

Moving hurt, so he kept his movements limited as he forced back the tears from the intensity of the aches that continued to pester his small form. He winced, letting out a groan as he moved his blood-drenched hands to his head, trying to reduce the pain in any way possible. 

Steve took notice of it, despite the blood and bruises of his own, carefully scooped his son up and brought him to his side. He consoled Peter who was struggling to stay awake, “Bear, stay awake.” 

Peter nodded against Steve’s side, “Hurts less when I rest my eyes.” 

When he did open his eyes, he immediately felt his heart drop to his chest. He glimpsed his dad and instantly felt sick. Tony’s face was drenched in blood and his unconscious head was dipped back against the headrest. Worry suddenly flooded the boy’s chest as Peter just realized that by his dad being in the driver’s seat, he got the full brunt of the impact. 

The dizziness only increased along with the ache in his head as Steve forced the panic out of his tone as he turned back to reassure Peter’s panic, “It’s alright bear, we’re going to be okay, and so will Dad. I’m just going to get you out first, and then dad, alright?” 

Peter nodded, despite the increasing tenfold of pain in his body as Steve carefully pulled Peter out of the vehicle, and gently setted the boy not too far from the vehicle, should Steve need to pull Peter back inside. 

Peter’s conscience drifted in and out, only then realizing that he was shaking as he watched his papa pull out his dad. He looked over at his papa, noticing the overwhelming sum of blood that was on Steve’s shirt wasn’t the veternan’s, but the genius, billionaire, philanthropist, that his father was. 

Steve gently set Tony’s unconscious form down, looking left and right ensuring that the three were safe as he fumbled for his phone, dialing the first Avenger he spotted on his speed dial. “Natasha, it’s me Steve, someone crashed into us and we went off the highway, I’m okay, Peter’s a bit shaken up but for the most part he’s alright. Tony’s unconscious and he’s losing a lot of blood, we need medical stat.” 

Natasha’s voice was smooth as she replied, “Alright, I’ve got your coordinates, we’re on our way.” She then hung up. 

Steve lowered the phone into his pocket, doing his best to reduce as much of Tony’s blood loss as humanly possible. Once he was satisfied with his effort, he reclined back next to Peter, only then noticing that the boy was shaking. 

Peter couldn’t seem to take his eyes off his unconscious father. His words were soft but empty as no doubt his anxiety was spiralling within him, “Papa, is Dad going to be okay?” 

Steve nodded, pulling the worked-up boy close to his chest, shielding him just in case anyone dangerous happened to be lurking about, “Yeah bear. He’s going to be fine, Natasha’s coming soon, so we just have to stay awake until she does, alright?” 

Peter nodded as he leaned into his papa’s hold, wishing he could just shut his eyes and fall asleep. Not that he probably would be able to sleep long, still haunted from the ordeal, but a few hours would do more than suffice. He let out a huffed groan as he buried his head into Steve’s chest mumbling, “‘m so tired Papa.” 

And it was true, he was beginning to doze off when all of this happened, and passing out sleep doesn’t really count as sleep, more so when your entire body is aching and closing your eyes would just take that all away. How badly Peter longed to take it all away. His eyes were burning him, along with the pound of his head that was beginning to rival the time when he hadn’t eaten anything in twenty-four hours and was jetlagged for another six hours.  _ That was not a fun time,  _ Peter spoke to himself,  _ and neither is this. _

Steve console nodded, “I know kiddo, I know. But we have to stay awake in case something happens.” He forced his tone to remain optimistic while truthfully, the veternan was beyond concerned for his husband. Most cases like this could involve paralysis, intense muscle injury, and quite possibly, death. As for Peter, the teenager had accelerated healing, but that didn’t mean that he still hadn’t gotten hurt. The bleeding on his arm had begun to lessen up, leaving a trail of bruises and cuts in his awake that would probably be gone by the end of the week. It still made the father worried as his son curled into him, deep in exhaustion and pain. But he needed to stay strong for Peter, because if he panicked, then Peter would panic, at least more than he already was, and that wouldn’t be good for either of them. So Steve started to hum, trying to keep the boy as awake as possible. 

He wasn’t sure where they were, or how long they had been stranded, and the idea of that started to terrify the hero. Steve noticed Peter’s eyes flutter shut, and wished he could let the poor kid sleep, but the two needed to be ready in case anything happened, which could be at any given moment. 

So he decided to do what he and Tony would usually do whenever Peter needed to do something but was nervous or having a hard time with. Steve began to speak casually, “Hey kiddo, what hurts the most? Help’s almost on its way.” 

Peter’s voice was muffled as he responded, “My head.” 

Steve began to rub Peter’s head, offering, “If I tell you a story, will it help you stay awake?” 

Peter nodded, wincing as Steve’s fingers trailed over a spot that really hurt, “I’ll try.” 

Steve smiled despite Peter not being able to see it, “Good. I’m going to quiz you on it so you better pay attention, alright?” He didn’t wait for a reply instead starting and praying that Natasha and the medics weren’t too far out, “So once upon a time, there was a girl. Her name was Sarah, in fact her full name was Sarah Rogers. She was married to a man named Joseph, and the two of them had a son. Can you guess what his name was?” 

Peter let a whane smile creep up his features. It wasn’t often his father shared stories about this aspect of his life, so he was going to take full advantage of that opportunity, “Steve, or I call him Papa.” 

Steve chuckled, continuing, “Good. Now, Sarah didn’t have a job, or at least that’s what many people thought. However, I think that she had the most important job of all; taking care of her baby. And one day when I wasn’t sick enough for school, which did happen, but not as often as not, I came home to find her in the kitchen on the floor bleeding from her lip. I remembered feeling scared and angry all at once, I knew my mom was a good person, the best person I knew, so who and why did someone hurt her like this?” 

Steve’s voice died down for a little bit and Peter squeezed the former’s hand, mentally letting him know that Steve didn’t have to continue from there. Steve merely accepted the gesture continuing, “Eyes open kiddo.”

Peter mumbled as he forced his eyes open once again, “Wasn’t sleepin’, just restin’ my eyes.” 

Steve continued, “And then I remembered that my pa was home today. And I put two and two together.” He inhaled sharply, “I remember the day like it was yesterday. I had asked her as I clung to her, why didn’t she just stay down, then she wouldn’t have gotten hurt?” 

Peter spoke, “She reminds me of you.” 

A small smile creeped up his father’s features, “She then told me ‘Because, and you listen real close Steven, you always stand up.” He paused to swallow, addressing his son, “And now I’m telling you Peter Anthony Stark-Rogers, you always stand up, you got me?” 

Peter nodded, fatigue inching it’s hold on him, “Yessir.” He mocked a salute to which Steve chuckled. 

The father then spoke, “Looks like I’ve got good timing too.” He noticed a SHIELD jet descend near them, and Natasha and Clint strode out of it, quickly getting to the Stark-Rogers.

As Natasha led him onto the jet, Peter finally let himself cave into the exhaustion, letting his eyes slip shut. He didn’t remember much from there besides blacking out knowing that everything was going to be okay from there, even if he didn’t know for sure. But whatever happened, he knew he would stand up again, no matter what it took. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending isn't very satisfying, and heavily rushed, I know, I know. I'm sorry, I'm so tired and my head hurts, but hey, effort. That and motorcycles. Especially when it's Kate Kane on it.


End file.
